N-Star Pretty Cure
by minda.nguyen.57
Summary: Hello, we are the N-Star Pretty Cure Team. Iru does not own pretty cure but she does own N-Star Pretty Cure!
1. Chapter 1 N-Star Pretty Cure

N-Star Pretty Cure Is coming up! If you can't wait, you'd have to look at this!

Iru Dakota - She is a girl tomboy and she is a shy. She likes to eat meat. Her fairy is Kota, she ends her sentence like this, (ta) The specialty of her fairy is tako.

The hot BBQ meat that flies around your heart, Cure Roast

Maiku Hinori - She is a girl and she has courage. She relies on Madori Katsuya. She plays volleyball and her fairy is Tsuba, she ends her sentence like this, (tsu) The specialty of her fairy is spit.]

The moving tower that runs in a day, Cure Time

Madori Katsuya - She is strong and has an ability to cuteness. She likes playing with her fairy. Her fairy is Yumi, she ends her sentence like this, (mi) The specialty of her fairy is bow.]

The breezing wind keeping a warm self, Cure Window

Natsuki Ayama - She is strong within her heart. Her fairy is like a cat Her fairy is Hoka, she ends her sentence like this, (ka) The specialty of her fairy is orb.]

The heats mountain wide open, Cure Summer


	2. Chapter 2 Cure Roast

''Iru!'', said Everyone. ''Your so cool!'', complimented Madori. ''Can I take a picture of you!'', asked Natsuki. ''Why am I so crowded?'', asked Iru. ''That's why!'', said Madori. ''They say your so beautiful!'', said Madori. ''Shut Up!'', said Iru blushing and looking away from her. It was time for class. The students thought that Miss Balka was a weird name. They were afraid of her. Everyone was whispering about Miss Balka. They knew Miss Balka had weird bodies like black wings popped out of her. Iru sat down quietly and looked at everyone. ''It's true that Miss Balka has black wings'', said to Iru (herself.) ''STUDENTS!'', said Miss Balka. ''Huh, Miss Balka maybe turned into a monster'', said Madori. Miss Balka was angry that she showed her self. Miss Balka turned into a monster completely in the class and stepped one by one. Everyone was like AHHHH. Iru didn't run. She wanted to get the monster away. A toy fell from the sky through the window. ''Hurry up, transform!'', said Kota. ''Transform?'', said Iru. A purple and red key fell down on her hands. ''Yell out Precure Sealing N!'', said Kota. ''Okay'', said Iru. ''Precure Sealing N!'', yelled Iru. She transformed, her hair glowed into red then purple. She reached her hands up and clapped then she putted her hands in front of her heart and then she transformed. She made a split pose and then she putted her hands on her ears. ''The hot BBQ meat that flies around your heart, Cure Roast!'', yelled Iru. ''I transformed?'', said Cure Roast. ''Hurry, throw your attack!'', said Kota. ''What attack?'', asked Cure Roast. ''Yell out Roast High Heat!'', said Kota. ''Roast High Heat!'', yelled Cure Roast. The monster was purified. Then the students came back to their class but no one was there then they got home. Iru got home and she slept but there was still one more thing. ''This toy that speak is still here?'', yelled Iru.


	3. Chapter 3 Cure Time

Iru woke up. She still saw Kota but Kota was still in her bed. ''Good Morning'', said Iru. ''Good Morning'', said Kota. ''Wait, you still talk?'', said Iru. ''This is like a dream'', thought Iru. ''Oh yeah, we should introduce our selves'', thought Iru. ''My names, Dakota Iru. Just call me Iru'', said Iru. ''My name is Kota, nice to meet you!'', said Kota. ''Why did I transform?'', said Iru. ''The seed converted to you'', said Kota. ''My kingdom, Starincha is in trouble!'', said Kota. ''Really?'', said Iru. ''It's true!'', said Kota. ''We have to find the other pretty cures!'', said Iru. ''Let's go look for them!'', said Iru. They looked through to see who could finally become a pretty cure and Kota brought the Seed Generator. ''How about this girl?'', said Iru. Maiku looked at her. ''It's really you!'', said Maiku. ''Yup!'', said Iru. ''Are you two friends?'', whispered Kota. ''Yes'', said Iru. ''Ca-n you be-co-m-e pretty cure!'', asked Iru. ''Pretty Cure?'', asked Maiku. ''Yes!'', said Iru. ''Pretty Cures are so special! I saw them on T.V'', said Maiku. ''What kind?'', asked Iru. ''Cure Roast!'', said Maiku. ''She was very beautiful like you!'', said Maiku. ''So what is your answer?'', asked Iru. ''Yes!'', said Maiku. The seed Generator pointed to Maiku. Iru heard a noise. ''That's the Metago!'', said Kota. ''Metago?'', asked Iru. ''Yes, they are the ones who destroyed my kingdom!'', said Kota. ''Transform!'', yelled Iru. ''Precure Sealing N!'', yelled Iru. Maiku saw her transform. Once again, Iru's hair glowed into red then purple. She reached her hands up and clapped then she putted her hands in front of her heart and then she transformed. She made a split pose and then she putted her hands on her ears. ''The BBQ meat that flies around your heart, Cure Roast!'', yelled Iru. Iru fighted her best with Roast High Heat but it didn't work. Maiku thought that she could help Iru! ''Please, let me become a pretty cure!'', wished Maiku. Then a fairy named Tsuba came down the sky. ''Transform!'', said Tsuba. ''Okay!'', said Maiku. ''Precure Sealing N!'', yelled Maiku. She reached her arms up and wiggled it. ''The moving tower that runs in a day, Cure Time!'', yelled Maiku. ''Say a attack!'', said Tsuba. ''Precure Every Besto Shoot!'', yelled Cure Time. The monster was purified but it stand up. ''Let's combine our powers!'', said Cure Roast. ''Okay!'', said Cure Time. ''Precure Friendship Generator!'', said Cure Roast and Cure Time. The monster was completely purified. ''Today, was a fun day!'', said Maiku. ''Yup, but we have to work on Pretty Cure?'', yelled Iru. ''I wish I could have a normal life'', smiled Maiku.


	4. Miracle Light and Precure of the Week

Thank you for reading Chapters 1 to Chapters 3. Here's the deal, cheer on with the Miracle Light or if you don't have one, just cheer on a sight! Here's another deal, we will pick each pretty cure of the week. Message us please. We bet you. Here is our board.

Iru Dakota - Cure Roast -

Maiku Hinori - Cure Time -

These are our main characters of the week. Be sure to cheer one of these on by reading it! FanFiction is unleash your imagination, that means imagine the pictures while reading the story. I bet you will!

~ N-Star Pretty Cure Team ~


End file.
